Tired
by Royal-Archive
Summary: Just a little introspection piece on Piccolo. Set after the end of Z, but before the Bebi incident. Piccolo muses on how things have changed, and yet, how they have stayed the same. And soemtimes your friend is the least likely person you'd expect.


Tired  
  
by: Chaotic Souls  
  
(Author's Note: Ish, this thing started out as a two pager, and well- it grew. I knwo its not my usual stuff, but I've gotten a nasty case of W/B, and I needed something to break it. Hope you like. If it's one thing I could never stand about DBZ/GT was the fact that Piccolo was forgotten more than half the time. It ills me to see such a capable warrior left in the dirt just because he cannot go super-saiyajin. Personal opinion, but that sounds like bigotry to me. So, for once in my life, I'm jumping on the bandwagon and doing an Piccolo introspective fic. And for the sake of a topic brought up. Piccolo can be both a demon and namekusejin. Evil is not found in the body, but the soul.  
  
Musical Inspiration: "Calling All Angels"- Train. "Push"- Matchbox Twenty)  
  
He couldn't understand what had happened. One moment his student was knee- high, and clinging to his leg over a snake, the next- he was introducing his wife-to-be. It was then that Piccolo realized just how much time had passed.  
  
'Kisama Kami-sama,' he thought with a sudden start,' I haven't seen him in seven years.'  
  
There was a slight sinking feeling at that. Piccolo rarely allowed himself any emotion, years of practice telling him that it was deadly. But, this.... this he allowed himself, because it was the truth.  
  
It was then he realized he hadn't seen the others as well.  
  
As the boy rambled on, displaying his fiancé as if she were some sort of remarkable catch- he let himself muse. Idly he noted that the girl bore a remarkable resemblance to Chi Chi.  
  
So what if the boy wants to be mothered for the rest of his life?  
  
Son.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Tien.  
  
Any of them... He hadn't seen any of them in years.  
  
He felt a tiny traitorous sting at that. He was the Demon King. What did he care if no one paid him any attention?  
  
He didn't.  
  
Right?  
  
Right.  
  
Shaking his head lightly, the once-demon grumped to himself and withdrew back into his meditations. Like always, he pretended to be interested, while Gohan pretended that he was interested. The rambling slipped off his outer shell like rain on a tin roof. Finally, sunset loomed in the upturned orb that is the sky. Videl whispered something over to her bridegroom, and chuckled. Piccolo watched with a bit of wry amusement when the boy turned an unhealthy shade of crimson, and gazed down at his feet.  
  
Ish, get a room already.  
  
Though he couldn't help but to notice just how much Gohan had changed. He had grown past his father's height, probably got it from his mother's side of the family.  
  
Hell, the Ox King towered even over himself.  
  
Gohan was royalty, even if he didn't know it. His mother, though she didn't marry a king of any sort, was still a princess. Well, a king of fools does not count.  
  
The Demon King, and Ox Prince.  
  
Somehow, that still didn't fit.  
  
Maybe because it was for this one person that he had renounced all that he had inherited. For this one person, he had allied himself with those he hated most, and had hated him in return.  
  
Piccolo had given of himself, and the gift had turned bittersweet.  
  
Gohan had been his little shadow for the longest time, and yes- Piccolo missed it. He missed the inane chattering that had filled the empty landscape of his soul He missed the sudden hugs that had taken him by surprise. He missed the large liquid eyes that had turned up to him to make the world right again after his father had died the second time.  
  
He missed being loved.  
  
And it galled him. He was supposed to be the ultimate killing machine, a being without remorse, without fear, and without regret.  
  
Instead he had turned into the Z-senshi.  
  
What a waste of talent.  
  
Piccolo prided himself on being pragmatic, a realist- if you will. But, now things had changed. He found himself being wistful, remembering- more than concentrating on the present.  
  
Perhaps, because the present reminded him too much of the past.  
  
It was a perfect example of his life.  
  
A full circle.  
  
Born to fight.  
  
Fight to kill.  
  
Kill to teach.  
  
Teach to die.  
  
Die to learn.  
  
Learn to fight.  
  
Fight to kill.  
  
It all circles around and around, and now- life had thrown him another curve ball.  
  
He had taken it for granted that he would always be some sort of a factor in his student's life. His feelings for the demi-saiyajin had not changed in the years that had passed. Evidently it had not been so with the younger male.  
  
Life had other plans for the dark haired halfling.  
  
And they didn't include a washed-up family retainer.  
  
Piccolo sighed, finally admitting that was the problem.  
  
He was lonely, and he didn't want to be.  
  
Not any more.  
  
He had been born alone.  
  
He had no wish to die alone.  
  
The touch of a hand brought him back to reality. His dark eyes snapped up to stare into a pair of concerned coffee-hued ones.  
  
Gah, it would be.  
  
Son.  
  
Blinking, he noticed that it was already nightfall, and that the stars had already started to fall within the dark velvet that is twilight. Had he really been withdrawn for that long?  
  
Gohan hadn't even hugged him goodbye like he used to.  
  
'Better stop this train of thought before I go completely soft. Of course he's not going to do that. He's grown. He's got a life of his own. Stop moping and find something to do,' the fierce mental growl continued, trying to rouse himself into his usual demonic-masque.  
  
"Whaddya want, Son" he growled, slipping into his part on this unspoken play that they always slipped into.  
  
Chuckling, the elder saiyajin replied, "Nothing much, just seeing what you were up to?"  
  
Piccolo felt a brow ridge quirk up of its own accord, offering a wry expression.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Goku shrugged in that devil-may-care manner that had always surrounded him, even as a child.  
  
"I felt like it. I mean, you're still a friend an' all"  
  
"Right?" Piccolo blinked at Son as if he'd grown a second head, and it was speaking Swahili.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
The saiyajin chuckled. Good old Piccolo. The man's as immovable as the mountains, and just as stoic. He never adds extra speech- saying his mind, then nothing at all. He was still young, by namekuseijin standards, barely even thirty. And then it dawned on Goku, just...how young the warrior actually was.  
  
Piccolo hadn't even approached young adult status- but his mentality was that of a seasoned warrior.  
  
He hadn't even hit his prime yet.  
  
Not for the first time in his life, Goku was glad that Piccolo had turned, and sided with the Senshi.  
  
If he had still be evil, and hit his prime- Goku seriously wandered if they would have been able to defeat the demon.  
  
He eased over to the green being's side, plopping himself gracefully up on the rock. He felt Piccolo's glare upon him momentarily, and chuckled as it left him.  
  
"Something you find funny, Son?"  
  
"Just life, that's all"  
  
"Mmph"  
  
Son had changed his usual loud orange gi for something more muted today. A dark blue gi with a black sash, loose leggings giving him room to move. The two men in sat in companionable silence. There had never been need for much words between the two. Once upon a time they had been the dynamic duo. Nothing could stand the partnership between Demon and Saiyajin.  
  
Times had changed, like they always do.  
  
Piccolo had kept up as long as he could, but had dropped back when Son had reached super saiyjin level three. Even though he knew Son could kick his ass royally in a spar, he still accepted them when the man asked.  
  
For old times sake, if nothing else.  
  
The two shared a bond that none of the rest of the warriors understood. They knew what the other was thinking, knew how to counter the other in motion, and thought. It was uncanny. Perhaps it had been the birth bond, one attuned to the destruction of the other. Or perhaps it was just friendship.  
  
Neither man wanted to question it, for fear of it breaking.  
  
To see them sparring, it is poetry- a perfect blend of balance and counterbalance.  
  
Fire to ice, Arctic to desert- found nowhere else.  
  
Goku was the first to break the silence. He knew that Piccolo was never good with small talk, but the larger warrior looked like something was eating at that rather calm exterior.  
  
"So, you met Videl."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What did you think of her?"  
  
"She's a Chi Chi clone."  
  
Goku sputtered at that, and fell back laughing. Piccolo blinked once and shook his head, unaware of the half smile that had creeped upon his lips.  
  
"I'm serious. She looks just like her, moves like her. Even orders him around like she does you."  
  
"She can't be that bad"  
  
"Eh. Ten to one she's taking frying pan training."  
  
The saiyajin warrior sweatdropped, thinking automatically of a running Chi Chi, frying pain in hand, and shuddered.  
  
"I hope not"  
  
"Mmph. S'why females are dangerous."  
  
Piccolo smirked down at his companion, arms crossed smugly. He felt himself loosening up just a bit. He felt himself trusting the warrior more and more. Son had never done anything to hurt him, and had in fact done all he could to help him. It wouldn't hurt to ...just... trust a little bit. Plus, it took his mind off of Gohan, and that sore spot.  
  
Shaking his head, Goku stared up at Piccolo.  
  
"S'not dangerous, just... hazardous to your health."  
  
Piccolo snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Then why did you marry the harpy?"  
  
Goku shrugged, pulling one knee to tuck under his chin, the scuffed black boots whispering on the dark stone. A thoughtful expression crossed his usually jovial face, the mask he presented to the world. He was in fact, a very intuitive man. The mask of ignorance he presented to the world hid this fact, and all in all- saved him quite a lot of trouble. No one bothered him, and enemies downplayed him, only to find themselves on the other edge of that blade- finding it samurai sharp.  
  
"I dunno. I promised to, and its... not so bad. I get a warm bed, three square meals a day, and she's nice enough."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Dark eyes snapped to inquisitive crimson ones, and opened his mouth to bite back a sharp reply. Then the question really hit him. He closed his mouth, and let the confused look drift to the surface of the calm pool that is usually his face.  
  
The dark-skinned warrior noted this with interest. What could be so important about that question that it would warrant Son doing something hazardous to his health?  
  
Son RARELY had to think about something.  
  
His ears flicked as the elder man sighed, and lowered his head slightly. Warm sepia eyes turned back to Piccolo, lips pursed in thought.  
  
Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo felt his jaw literally drop.  
  
Son, not love his wife?  
  
The heavens must be turned on its head, and hell must have dropped below the zero line.  
  
He composed himself, and cleared his throat.  
  
"You love your sons though, hai?"  
  
He didn't expect the snap, though.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Piccolo blinked at the harshness of the tone. He hadn't been spoken to like that since the 23rd Tenaki Budakai. Damn, all those years of trying, and it's now when he finally hits the man's sore spot.  
  
He finds no pleasure in it.  
  
Sighing, he turned back to the forest.  
  
"Eh, sorry Pic. I know you didn't mean any thing by it. Just... I dunno. Never really considered it before."  
  
"Don't apologize, Son."  
  
Goku blinked, but didn't reply to that. He was too busy trying to figure out his own self.  
  
Something about the bigger warrior caught Goku's eye. He shifted so that he could observe the man from the corners of his eyes, without being caught outright. The taller frame was stretched out casually, talons curled lazily upon the rock.  
  
Something about him reminded the shorter male of a lazing panther. The same easy grace, same effortless self-awareness. An old adage came to him unbidden.  
  
'Still water runs deep'  
  
'You got no idea, Grandpa Gohan. This one, runs the deepest of them all.' It hit him, suddenly, the difference.  
  
Piccolo was relaxed.  
  
The tenseness that usually characterized his frame was gone, replaced with lax muscles. The twin pyres were not spitting hellfire, but were banked low- a hearth fire at rest. Ripping talons that were sickled to cut flesh were not curved into claws, but stretched out- loose up on the stone.  
  
All in all, it took one's breath away.  
  
The saiyajin shook his head ruefully, as if deciding against something, and tore his gaze away from the young demon.  
  
"I came out here to see if you were alright. Yet, everytime I visit you- you seem to come up with something to make me stay longer, and even provoke me to thought."  
  
Piccolo chuckled.  
  
"Someone's got to be your common sense, Son. Gods know you don't have enough on your own."  
  
Goku stuck his tongue out at the demon. The tone had lacked its usual bite, and was delievered deadpan.  
  
Piccolo's way of showing his sense of humor. You had to be quick about it, it usually went over your head if you weren't careful.  
  
"Ah, bite me. Piccolo."  
  
"No thanks, Son. I have this thing against biting something that might care communicable diseases."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stupidity, for one."  
  
WHACK.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Never denied otherwise, monkey."  
  
Goku chuckled, and heard the soft baritone join in. It was rare that Piccolo laughed, and Goku had only seen a handful of times that he had. Gohan had been Piccolo's cheerleader, the one to make him smile without seeming to even try. Goku felt a twinge of pity for the younger man, not that he'd let it show.  
  
Piccolo'd kill him for that.  
  
It struck him, how lucky he was.  
  
He had a family and friends that cared.  
  
Piccolo had... himself.  
  
That's why Piccolo allowed him so close.  
  
Goku felt his eyes widen as the realization hit.  
  
'Poor guy... He's lonely."  
  
Without knowing it, he scooted closer to the other male. He wasn't close enough to touch, knowing Piccolo's taboo on that. Goku's nature was one of caring. He tried any thing and everything to help out someone he considered a friend. He just... never knew how to handle this conundrum that is his strangest friend. Piccolo has a personality like a cactus. Prickly, covered in spines- but harmless once you got to know him. He had walked the path of his father, and found it bitter.  
  
They were not so different.  
  
Bardock would have been just as bad as Daimaou had he been able to land on Chikyuu, and both species were bloodthirsty. Even the ancient Namekusejins were not a peace loving species. There had been wars, purgings, ethnic cleansings. Both their genetic pasts were writ upon their bodies.  
  
He glanced up at the sky, noting that the moon was starting to set.  
  
"Going soon?"  
  
Goku sighed, "'fraid so. Chi Chi'll have a fit if I don't come."  
  
Piccolo shook his head lightly, and snorted.  
  
"Shouldn't let her lead you around on a leash like that, Son"  
  
The demon started to say something else as the other warrior prepared to leave, but paused. He seemed to be summoning up courage for something.  
  
Goku knelt down, wondering if there was something wrong.  
  
Finally, Piccolo spoke.  
  
Staring directly at the saiyajin, his voice muted thunder, "If y'get bored. Y'know where to find me."  
  
Goku blinked, then smiled.  
  
That was Piccolo-ese for "You're welcome to join me anytime."  
  
Piccolo felt his eyes widen momentarily as nearly two hundred pounds of muscled saiyajin flew at him, wrapping arms around his waist.  
  
GAH!  
  
Son was...was...HUGGING him!  
  
"Thanks Piccolo! I will!!!"  
  
"Good..Now get off.. Get off!"  
  
Casting his eyes hither and thither, searching for cameras- the demon patted the muscular back awkwardly, praying none of the other senshi were up this early.  
  
"Son... You can let go now."  
  
Silence.  
  
"SON! I CAN'T BREATHE!"  
  
Goku blinked, then smiled sheepishly, letting go.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
The panting demon grumbled something intelligible, and merely shook his head.  
  
"Get on, Son... Y'wife is waiting."  
  
Goku nodded, and turned as if to go. He paused, casting his glance over his shoulder into the eyes of his partner.  
  
"Its always good to see you, Piccolo. And I'll come back."  
  
The namekuseijin snorted, but didn't offer his usual sly remark. Instead he merely nodded, and turned to walk back to his perch. He felt the man's aura flare, and then the sudden displacement of wind as he left.  
  
It was quiet once again in the little glade.  
  
There was only one slight difference.  
  
Piccolo let himself smile slightly.  
  
Maybe Gohan had his own life, and maybe he couldn't visit all the time. Piccolo wasn't alone.  
  
Not any more.  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owari.  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
  
And I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
  
When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we dont talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want untill it's ours  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels 


End file.
